Determine if sympathetic nervous system activation will result in differential effects of cellular adhesion molecules, result in a significant increase in leukocyte transendothelial migration and whether hypertensives will show different patterns of cellular adhesion molecules following sympathetic nervous system activation with a greater rate of leukocyte transendothelial migration.